warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ju 87 B-2
The Ju 87 B-2 also nicknamed the "Stuka" was a single engine German dive bomber made by Junkers Flugzeug- und Motorenwerke AG (Junkers). The aircraft was easily recognisable by its inverted gull wings and fixed undercarriage. The Stuka's design included several innovative features, including automatic pull-up dive brakes to ensure that the aircraft recovered from its attack dive even if the pilot blacked out. It was also equipped with a siren, the Jericho-Trompete ("Jericho Trumpet"), which in a dive would unleash a morale crushing whine. The "Stuka" (multiple variants) was used widely in the German "Blitzkrieg" style of warfare, and earned a reputation as a sturdy and accurate dive bomber. It however did suffer from a lack of manoeuvrability, speed, and defensive armament (a single rear gunner) making it vulnerable to enemy fighters. "Stuka" variants were still used until the end of the war. It is the first plane in the German dive bomber/ attacker tree and costs 5000 Lions to purchase. History Oh my god thats a Stuka, run! Specifications Historical Specifications Powerplant: One Junkers Jumo 211 Da 1,200 hp engine Wing Span: 13.8 m (45 ft. 3 1/4 in.) Length: 11.1 m (36 ft. 5 in.) Height: 3.9 m (12 ft. 9 in.) Empty Weight: 2750 kg (6,080 lbs.) Loaded Weight: 4250 kg (9,371 lbs.) Maximum Speed: 390 km/h (242 mph) Range (with bomb load): 600 km (373 miles) Service Ceiling: 8000 m (26,250 ft.) Armament: Two 7.92 mm MG 17 machine guns in wings. One 7.92 mm MG 17 machine gun in rear cockpit. Bomb Load: Above specifications were calculated with the following bomb load One 500 kg (1,100 lb.) bomb on centerline. Four 50 kg (110 lb.) bombs on wing racks Alternatively a single 1000 kg (2205 lb.) bomb was often carried (changing performance) In Game Default Specifications Tactics Pros * Stable bombing and strafing platform, when attacking ground targets * Very little bomb spread in a dive * Rear gunner * Cheap to purchase and repair or quick to repair automatically * Reasonable load for an early bomber (up to 500 kg) * More nimble than a full sized bomber Cons * Structurally weak and easy to shoot down * Vulnerable gunner and pilot who are easily knocked out * Slow speed * Single bomb load (default) meaning that targets must be selected one at a time * Weak offensive and defensive armament makes it difficult to shoot down aircraft even with a large number of hits * The arc of the turret is limited and the plane is undefended from below Tips * Do not become isolated from your allies, the Ju 87 B-2 is easily shot down by most fighters * Bombing while in a dive is much more accurate. Dive, release, and pull out * A single bomb payload (default) mean that you need to choose your targets wisely, focus on tanks and pillboxes * The "Stuka"s slow speed and single gunner does not always make running a viable option * Do not try a head to head encounter, you will come out the loser * In anything but arcade mode the Ju 87 B-2's landing gear is susceptible to ripping loose in a long dive * Consider yourself a glass cannon, do not go looking for a fight, focus on destroying ground targets * Great for attacking ground targets at a low altitude when there is fighter cover, able to crack harder targets that are too tough for machine guns or cannons * Turning up slightly when a fighter is on your tail gives the gunner a clearer shot Skins Battle of Britain camouflage (1940) The default skin for the aircraft. StG 77 camouflage (Eastern Front, 1941) Unlocked by destroying 50 ground units 1./StG 3 camouflage (Cyrenaica 1942) Unlocked by destroying 70 ground units StG 77 camouflage (Balkans 1941) Unlocked by destroying 110 ground units StG 2 camouflage (Operation Barbarossa, 1941) Unlocked by destroying 150 ground units StG 2 camouflage, Bulgaria (Bulgaria, 1941) Unlocked by destroying 180 ground units StG 2 Winter camouflage (Eastern Front, 1941-42) Unlocked by destroying 200 ground units StG 3 camouflage (North African, 1941) Unlocked by destroying 240 ground units Category:Dive Bomber